Lobisomem
IV.2 ;Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade ;Eduardo Antonio Bonzatto Vrycolakas é o homem que se transformava em lobo na tradição eslava (ou wargus ou werwolf ou garulphus ou loup garou na linhagem européia do vrycolakas). Mas é igualmente a quebra de uma tradição que se encontra em várias culturas. Do rei da Arcádia, Lycaon, condenado por Zeus a se transformar em lobo, donde a palavra Licantropo, a Heródoto que no século V a.C. mencionava acerca dos guerreiros dos Bálcãs que se vestiam com peles de lobo, passando pelos antigos Dácios da atual Romênia aos nórdicos Berserkers, todos guerreiros que incorporavam o “espírito do lobo”. Estes têm mais em comum com os Lobisomens, grupo de resistência alemão à ocupação dos norte-americanos ao final da II guerra mundial. Em todos esses casos, a metáfora do lobo contempla ousadia, coragem, fúria, compartilhamento, matilha, estratégia, luta, exceto o vrycolakas, aqui há uma maldição. Mesmo Lycaon recebe de Zeus a investidura de um sacerdote que entoa sacrifícios. O Vrycolakas é um solitário e um maldito. Nesse sentido, é uma tradição muito mais recente. Todas as narrativas que constam do famoso Tratado Sobre Casos de Licantropia, do reverendo Sabine Baring-Goud , publicada pela primeira vez em 1889 com o título de A Collection Made from the Mouths of the People em West Devon, Inglaterra, datam do século XVI em diante. Seja por ter sido coletada da oralidade como indica o título, o fato é que esse lobisomem é um mito moderno. Esse híbrido que é expulso da vila e é obrigado a ingressar na cidade, e que não pode retornar, por já ingressar como um criminoso, um vadio, um desocupado, enfim, um agressor contra a nova comunidade e seu ordenamento, sob constante pena de ser executado. Na selva, no campo, não é um animal, na cidade não é mais (ou ainda?) um homem. Lobo na cidade, homem no mato, eis sua maldição. Mas ele transita nos dois mundos, não sendo aceito em nenhum. Nesse sentido é um homem sagrado. Devemos retomar o Homo Sacer para contemplá-lo melhor: Homem sacro é, portanto, aquele que o povo julgou por um delito; e não é lícito sacrificá-lo, mas quem o mata não será condenado por homicídio, na verdade, na primeira lei tribunícia se adverte que “se alguém matar aquele que por plebiscito é sacro, não será considerado homicida”. Disso advém que um homem malvado ou impuro costuma ser chamado de sacro . Estamos diante de um crime em tudo abstrato, já que o homem que teve sua condição de vilão negada pela destruição de seu pequeno mundo, ingressa na cidade com um vilão (agora já de vilania) e nela não encontra seu lugar. Jhering (1886) foi o primeiro a confrontar, com estas palavras, a figura do homo sacer com o wargus, o homem-lobo, e com o friedlos, o “sem paz” do antigo direito germânico. Ele punha assim a sacratio sobre pano de fundo da doutrina da Friedlosigkeit, elaborada por volta da metade do século XIX pelo germanista Wilda, segundo o qual o antigo direito germânico fundava-se sobre o conceito de paz (fried) e sobre a correspondente exclusão da comunidade do malfeitor, que tornava-se por isto friedlos, sem paz, e, como tal, podia ser morto por qualquer um sem que se cometesse homicídio. (idem, p.111). Se podia ser morto, podia igualmente ser aprisionado. As Casas de Trabalho eram, então, uma solução para a paz. Encerrado na tortura do tripalium, nada mais senão esse era o direito que lhe restava, a compensação para a morte, seu sacrifício, enfim. O homem sagrado, o lobisomem podia ser explorado para reparar sua condição de híbrido e ali se purificar pela chibata da civilidade. Aquilo que deveria permanecer no inconsciente coletivo como um híbrido monstro entre humano e ferino, dividido entre a selva e a cidade – o lobisomem – é, portanto, na origem a figura daquele que foi banido da comunidade. (p.112) E que foi inscrito na urbanidade pelo decreto de sua morte anterior. Só assim sua sacralidade pode ser respeitada...e usufruida. É esta estrutura do bando que devemos aprender a reconhecer nas relações políticas e nos espaços públicos em que ainda vivemos. Mais íntimo que toda interioridade e mais externo que toda estraneidade é, na cidade, o banimento da vida sacra. Ela é o nomos soberano que condiciona todas as normas, a espacialização originária que torna possível e governa toda localização e toda territorialização. E se, na modernidade, a vida se coloca sempre mais claramente no centro da política estatal (que se tornou, nos termos de Foucault, biopolítica), se, no nosso tempo, em um sentido particular mas realíssimo, todos os cidadãos apresentam-se virtualmente como homines sacri, isto somente é possível porque a relação de bando constituía desde a origem é a estrutura própria do poder soberano. (p.117) A busca da forja do biopoder na estrutura do bando naturaliza tais relações e torna oclusa a ruptura que a verticalização (centralização) do Estado impôs. A ruptura foi a usurpação consensual (ou não) do rei. Veja-se “o discurso da servidão voluntária” de La Boetie. Isso me lembrou um caso famoso então mas que já virou lenda: o das meninas-lobo indianas que provocou um livro e um filme bizarros: Todo ser vivo começa sua existência com uma estrutura unicelular específica, que constitui seu ponto de partida. Por isso, a ontogenia de todo ser vivo consiste em sua contínua transformação estrutural. Por um lado, trata-se de um processo que ocorre sem interromper sua identidade nem seu acoplamento estrutural com o meio, desde o seu início até a sua desintegração final. De outra parte, segue um curso particular, selecionado em sua história de interações pela seqüência de mudanças estruturais que estas desencadearam nele. O que foi dito também ocorre com os seres humanos, como mostra o caso dramático das duas meninas indianas de uma aldeia bengali do norte da Índia. Em 1922, elas foram resgatadas (ou arrancadas) de uma família de lobos que as haviam criado em completo isolamento de todo contato humano. Uma das meninas tinha oito anos e a outra cinco. A menor morreu pouco depois de encontrada e a maior sobreviveu cerca de dez anos, juntamente com outros órfãos com os quais foi criada. Ao serem achadas, as meninas não sabiam caminhar sobre os pés e se moviam rapidamente de quatro. Não falavam e tinham rostos inexpressivos. Só queriam comer carne crua e tinham hábitos noturnos. Recusavam o contato humano e preferiam a companhia de cães ou lobos. Ao serem resgatadas, estavam perfeitamente sadias e não apresentavam nenhum sintoma de debilidade mental ou idiotia por desnutrição. Sua separação da família lupina produziu nelas uma profunda depressão, que as levou à beira da morte, e uma realmente faleceu. A menina que sobreviveu dez anos acabou mudando seus hábitos alimentares e ciclos de vida e aprendeu a andar sobre os dois pés, embora sempre recorresse à corrida de quatro em situações urgentes. Nunca chegou propriamente a falar, embora usasse algumas palavras. A família do missionário anglicano que a resgatou e cuidou dela, bem como outras pessoas que a conheceram com alguma intimidade, jamais a sentiram como verdadeiramente humana. Esse caso – que não é o único – mostra que embora em sua constituição genética a anatomia e a fisiologia fossem humanas, as duas meninas nunca chegaram a acolplar-se ao contexto humano. Os comportamentos que o missionário e sua família queriam mudar nelas, por serem aberrantes no âmbito humano, eram inteiramente naturais para as meninas lupinas. Na verdade, Mowgli, o menino da selva imaginado por Kipling, jamais poderia ter existido em carne e osso, porque sabia falar e comportar-se como um homem quando conheceu o ambiente humano. Nós, seres de carne e osso, não somos alheios ao mundo em que existimos e que está disponível em nosso existir cotidiano . Penso que necessito ampliar o desvio já feito, pois Maturana, ao recordar o exemplo das meninas lupinas, estava em verdade situando a questão da ontologia em termos biológicos, pois a cognição, esse aparelhamento contextualizado, implica em duplo movimento que no trecho seguinte é melhor explicado: Atualmente, a visão mais difundida considera o sistema nervoso um instrumento por meio do qual o organismo obtém informações do ambiente, que a seguir utiliza para construir uma representação de mundo que lhe permite computar um comportamento adequado à sua sobrevivência nele. Esse ponto de vista exige que o meio especifique no sistema nervoso as características que lhe são próprias, e que este as utilize na produção do comportamento – tal como usamos um mapa para traçar uma rota . Segundo esse mesmo autor, o representacionismo é uma armadilha, que não nos ajuda a explicar o próprio sistema nervoso. No outro extremo, temos o solipsismo: Por outro lado, temos a outra armadilha, que nega o meio circundante e supõe que o sistema nervoso funciona totalmente no vazio, o que leva a concluir que tudo vale e tudo é possível. É o extremo da solidão cognitiva absoluta, ou solipsismo (da tradição filosófica clássica, que afirmava que só existe a interioridade de cada um). Trata-se de uma cilada, porque não permite explicar a adequação ou a comensurabilidade entre o funcionamento do organismo e o de seu mundo. Esses dois extremos – ou armadilhas – existiram desde as primeiras tentativas de compreender o fenômeno do conhecimento em suas raízes mais clássicas. Atualmente, predomina o extremo representacionista; noutras épocas, prevaleceu a visão oposta . Penso que tais armadilhas tornam-se menos obcessivas se entendermos que, no caso solipsista, a visão interior faz sentido se considerarmos que o mundo que é construído no interior do ser humano, desde seu nascimento, foi computado pelo acúmulo de diversas instituições basicamente pedagógicas: a família, a escola, o trabalho. O solipsismo daí resultante é um julgamento de como é o mundo, uma certeza que projeta sobre a realidade todo um arsenal de verdades, o escotoma. O representacionismo, por seu turno, é uma ferramenta política, escolhida por estes mesmos homens que reconhecem no solipsismo uma voz inautentica, voz dos mortos e resolve, também politicamente, “aspirar” o mundo, experimentar a realidade como uma novidade incessante. Vamos encerrar o desvio e retornar ao lobisomem. O lobisomem pode ser entendido também pelo seu antípoda, o homem fáustico . Quando Hector Berlioz escreveu “A Danação de Fausto”, ou um pouco antes, quando Lizt compôs sua “Valsa Mefisto”, a obra de Goethe já havia sido compreendida como o testemunho de uma geração, talvez de toda uma época. Fragmentos dessa obra que trata do fomentador serão apresentados a seguir para a livre interpretação do leitor. Procurarei apresentá-la aqui sob a ótica de um bom marxista, Marshall Berman, e desvendar alguns de seus mistérios, de ontem e de hoje. Antes, contudo, devo render minha homenagem a um historiador que sob muitos aspectos capturou a instabilidade desse período: As palavras são testemunhas que muitas vezes falam mais alto que os documentos. Consideremos algumas palavras que foram inventadas, ou ganharam seus significados modernos, substancialmente no período de 60 anos de que trata este livro (1789-1848). Palavras como “indústria”, “industrial”, “fábrica”, “classe média”, “classe trabalhadora”, “capitalismo” e “socialismo”. Ou ainda “aristocracia” e “ferrovia”, “liberal” e “conservador” como termos políticos, “nacionalidade”, “cientista” e “engenheiro”, “proletariado” e “crise” (econômica). “Utilitário” e “estatística”, “sociologia” e vários outros nomes das ciências modernas, “jornalismo” e “ideologia”, todas elas cunhagens ou adaptações deste período. Como também “greve” e “pauperismo” . Agora podemos ouvir Berman, tendo ao lado a sonata e o arranjo orquestral acima apontados e, na tela do vídeo, o impressionante Fausto, essa fantástica obra do expressionismo alemão dirigida em 1926 por F.W. Murnau sobre o libreto de Hans Kyser e com o ótimo Emil Jannings no papel de Mefisto. E, claro, o grande poema escrito por Goethe. Tudo isso junto faz uma vitamina na cabeça. O trabalho de Goethe no tema do Fausto começou em torno de 1770, quando ele tinha 21 anos, e prosseguiu intermitente por sessenta anos; ele não considerou a obra terminada até 1831, um ano antes de sua morte, aos 83 anos, e sua publicação integral só se deu algum tempo depois que ele morreu. A obra, portanto, foi concebida e sendo criada ao longo de um dos períodos mais turbulentos e revolucionários da história mundial. Muito de sua força brota dessa história: o herói goethiano e as personagens a sua volta experimentam com grande intensidade muitos dos dramas e traumas da história mundial que o próprio Goethe e seus contemporâneos viveram; o movimento integral da obra reproduz o movimento mais amplo de toda a sociedade ocidental. Primeiramente é preciso apontar que o Fausto pouco ou nada se diferencia de uma linhagem de alquimistas que operam de forma muitíssimo diferente daquela ciência iluminista razoavelmente apartada da religião. Nessa temporalidade alongada posso destacar Alberto Magno (1193 a 1280), que parece ter sido o primeiro a descrever a composição química do cinabre, do alvaiade e do mínio, além de preparar a potassa caustica; Raimundo Lúlio (1235 a 1315), que preparou o bicarbonato de potássio; Teofrasto Paracelso (1493 a 1541), que descreveu o zinco e passou a utilizar compostos químicos na cura de doenças; Giambattista della Porta (1541 a 1615), aquele que preparou, pela vez primeira, o òxido de estanho; João Batista von Helmont (1577 a 1644), descobridor da existência dos gazes; Basile Valentin, que no século XVII descobriu os ácidos sulfúrico e clorídrico; Johann Rudolf Glauber (1604 a 1668), descobridor do sulfato de sódio; Brandt, que morreu em 1692 depois de descobrir o fósforo; Johann Friedrich Boetticher (1682 a 1719), primeiro europeu a fazer a porcelana; Blaise Vigenère (1523 a 1596), descobridor do ácido benzóico . Tal permanência indica não uma progressão, mas uma curiosidade pelos mistérios alquímicos que poderiam eventualmente servir para aplicações práticas mas que estavam muito distante de oferecer ganho de causa ao conceito muito mais tardio de desenvolvimento. A força vital que anima o Fausto goethiano, que o distingue dos antecessores e gera muito de sua riqueza e dinamismo é um impulso que vou designar como desejo de desenvolvimento. (41) Porém, o grande desenvolvimento que ele inicia – intelectual, moral, econômico, social – representa um altíssimo custo para o ser humano. Este é o sentido da relação de Fausto com o diabo: os poderes humanos só podem se desenvolver através daquilo que Marx chama de “os poderes ocultos”, negras e aterradoras energias, que podem irromper com força tremenda, para além do controle humano. Destaco a força positiva, imperiosa que arremessa o destino humano numa aventura da qual ele não pode evadir-se. A história, nessa perspectiva, é um movimento independente, quase uma voragem impressa pelos “poderes ocultos”. O seu motor está engrenado na máxima marxiana: “os homens fazem a história, mas não do modo como gostariam”. Os problemas de Fausto não são apenas seus: eles dramatizam tensões mais amplas, que agitaram todas as sociedades européias nos anos que antecederam a Revolução Francesa e a Revolução Industrial. A divisão social do trabalho na Europa moderna, da Renascença e da Reforma ao tempo do próprio Goethe, produziu uma vasta classe de produtores de cultura e idéias, relativamente independentes. Esses especialistas em artes e ciências, leis e filosofia produziram, ao longo de três séculos, uma brilhante e dinâmica cultura moderna. Por outro lado, essa mesma divisão do trabalho, que propiciou a existência e o desenvolvimento dessa cultura moderna, manteve inacessíveis ao mundo em redor suas novas descobertas e perspectivas, seu vigor e fecundidade. Fausto participa de (e ajuda a criar) uma cultura que abriu uma amplitude e profundidade de desejos e sonhos humanos que se situam muito além das fronteiras clássicas e medievais. Ao mesmo tempo, ele está inserido numa sociedade fechada e estagnada, ainda incrustada em formas sociais típicas do feudalismo e da Idade Média. (44) Na visão de Goethe, porém, as rupturas psicológicas da arte e do pensamento romântico podem liberar tremendas energias humanas, capazes de gerar amplas doses de poder e iniciativa a serem desviadas para o projeto de reconstrução social. (47) Os grifos são meus e destacam o desdobramento de um tempo de ignorância que ainda pode ser sentido no próprio tempo do Fausto, mas que durante três séculos foi tecido por uma “vasta classe de produtores”. Ou seja, rompe-se com o círculo de precariedade medieval mas ainda não abarca a todos e essa vitalidade é, uma vez mais, positiva (“brilhante e dinâmica cultura moderna”). Não há questionamentos sobre isso: é um apriorismo aceito e repassado, como se nós também pensássemos assim e pior, ao tempo de Goethe esse fosse o pensamento dominante. Lembro que, a título de comparação, embora precária, como apontam tanto Carlos Guilherme Mota quanto Roberto Schwartz para o caso brasileiro à época de Juscelino, entre os anos 1950 e os anos 1970 que, para uma população de 70 milhões de pessoas, aquilo que chamavam cultura brasileira era experimentado por não mais que 25 mil pessoas. Imaginemos cento e cinqüenta anos antes, numa Europa “quase feudal” . Pois veja-se os termos que desqualificam o passado: “ele está inserido numa sociedade fechada e estagnada, ainda incrustada em formas sociais típicas do feudalismo e da Idade Média”. Á sobre do poder, afinal, que trata Goethe e Berman não o recusa, desde que sirva para o “projeto de reconstrução social”. Isso é suficiente para positivá-lo na contabilidade de suas anotações. A análise é como uma manta de tule que recobre o original e deixa entrever partes de sua natureza guiando, contudo, o olhar do leitor. A crítica de Goethe acerca da hegemonia que o poder do Um estabelecia no seu tempo sempre foi a tônica de sua obra, mas o poder da contradição na leitura de Berman comsegue turvar essa crítica e submetê-la a um outro crivo. Fausto será capaz de criar alguma coisa no mundo: de fato, só trabalhando com o mal, não desejando nada além do mal, é que ele pode terminar do lado de Deus, criando o bem. O caminho para o paraíso é pavimentado de más intenções. Fausto anseia por destravar as fontes de toda criatividade. Tudo o que foi criado até agora deve ser destruído, a fim de consolidar o caminho para mais criação. Essa é a dialética que o homem moderno deve apreender para viver e seguir caminhando; e é a dialética que em pouco tempo envolverá e impelirá a moderna economia, o Estado e a sociedade como um todo. O dinheiro funcionará como um dos mediadores cruciais; o dinheiro como extensão do homem, como poder sobre outros homens e circunstâncias, mágica ampliação do raio de ação humana por meio do dinheiro. Vimos de início Fausto deslocado do mundo tradicional em que cresceu, mas fisicamente ainda vinculado a ele. Então, através da mediação de Mefisto e seu dinheiro, ele foi capaz de se tornar física e espiritualmente livre. Agora ele está claramente descomprometido com o pequeno mundo; pode retornar a ele como um estranho, abrangê-lo como um todo, a partir de sua perspectiva emancipada – e, ironicamente, apaixonar-se por ele. Gretchen – a jovem que se torna o primeiro poema de Fausto, depois sua primeira amante, por fim sua primeira vítima – o atrai antes de mais nada como símbolo de tudo o que de mais belo ele havia abandonado e perdido no mundo. Ele se deixa enfeitiçar por sua inocência infantil, sua simplicidade provinciana, sua humildade cristã. Gretchen entra, sentindo estranha comoção, e canta para si mesma uma tocante balada de amor e morte. Então descobre o presente – jóias providenciadas por Mefisto; coloca-as e se olha no espelho. “Pois o ouro acirra os ânimos,/ Depende do ouro tudo o que pesa sobre nós, os pobres!” Agora, enquanto se olha no espelho – talvez pela primeira vez na vida – uma revolução acontece em seu íntimo. Sua inocência precisa desaparecer – não apenas sua virgindade mas acima de tudo sua ingenuidade – pois ela necessita construir e manter uma dupla vida, atenta à vigilância da família, vizinhos, padres; atenta às fortes pressões daquele pequeno mundo fechado e provinciano. Fausto passa a sentir que Gretchen, por lhe ter dado tudo o que podia dar, despertou nele um apetite que ela não é capaz de saciar. Enquanto Fausto esteve longe, expandindo-se para além do alcance de Gretchen, o pequeno mundo de que ele a havia arrancado –aquele mundo de ordem e completa satisfação que achara tão doce – desabou sobre ela. Assim que a notícia correu, seus antigos amigos e vizinhos caíram sobre Gretchen com bárbara crueldade e fúria vingativa. (...) Antes ela era um símbolo do paraíso, agora um símbolo do inferno. (...) Seu irmão, Valentino, ataca Fausto na rua, este o fere mortalmente (com a ajuda de Mefisto). Em seu último suspiro, Valentino ofende a irmã com obscenidades, acusa-a por sua morte e incita o povo da cidade a linchá-la. Em seguida, morre sua mãe, e outra vez ela é acusada (a culpa é de Mefisto, mas nem Gretchen nem seus perseguidores se dão conta). Depois ela tem um filho – filho de Fausto – e novos gritos de vingança se ouvem. Gretchen leva seu lamento à Igreja, (...) tormento e aflição é tudo quanto seu mundo pode oferecer-lhe; os sinos que salvaram a vida de seu amante agora dobram pela sua condenação. Ela sente que tudo se fecha em seu redor: o órgão a ameaça, o coro lhe dissolve o coração, os pilares de pedra a aprisionam, o teto abobadado desaba sobre ela. Ela grita e cai no solo em delírio e horror. Os acontecimentos se precipitam: o filho de Gretchen morre, ela é lançada no cárcere, julgada como assassina e condenada à morte. (...) Gretchen permanece onde está e morre. Porém, enquanto ele procura escapar do mundo medieval pela criação de novos valores, ela toma a sério os velhos valores e tenta realmente viver à altura deles. Seu caminho com certeza é mais belo, mas o de Fausto, enfim, é mais frutífero: o caminho dele pode ajudar o indivíduo a sobreviver, a lutar contra o velho mundo com mais possibilidades de êxito, à medida que o tempo passa. O crescimento humano tem custos humanos. (...) “Ela não é a primeira”. Se a devastação e a ruína fazem parte intrínseca do processo humano de desenvolvimento, Fausto pode ser pelo menos em parte absolvido de culpa pessoal. Claramente, não há possibilidade de diálogo entre um homem aberto e um mundo fechado. A primeira parte do Fausto se dá num momento em que, após séculos, esses condicionalismos feudais, patriarcais e sociais estão vindo abaixo. A esmagadora maioria das pessoas vive ainda em pequenos mundos, como o de Gretchen, e esses mundos, como vimos, são extremamente fortes. No entanto, essas pequenas cidades celulares começam a ruir: primeiro através do contato com explosivas figuras marginais, de fora – Fausto e Mefisto, acenando com dinheiro, sexo e idéias, são os clássicos “agitadores alienígenas” tão caros à mitologia conservadora – mas acima disso através, através da implosão, acionada pelo incipiente desenvolvimento interior que seus próprios filhos, como Gretchen, começaram a experimentar. (...) Nos dois séculos entre o tempo de Gretchen e o nosso, centenas de pequenos mundos serão esvaziados, transformados em conchas vazias, e seus jovens partirão na direção de grandes cidades, fronteiras mais amplas, novas nações, em busca da liberdade de pensar, amar e crescer. Ironicamente, portanto, a destruição de Gretchen pelo pequeno mundo revelará ser um momento-chave no processo de sua própria destruição. Relutante ou incapaz de se desenvolver junto com seus filhos, a cidade fechada se converterá em cidade-fantasma. Tal retrato devia gravar para sempre em nossas mentes a crueldade e brutalidade de tantas formas de vida que a modernização varreu da face da Terra. Enquanto nos lembrarmos do destino de Gretchen, seremos imunes ao nostálgico fascínio dos mundos perdidos. Agora ele conecta seus rumos pessoais com s forças econômicas, políticas e sociais que dirigem o mundo; aprende a construir e a destruir. Expande o horizonte de seu ser, da vida privada para a pública, da intimidade para o ativismo, da comunhão para a organização. Lança todos os seus poderes contra a natureza e a sociedade; luta para mudar não só a sua vida, mas a vida de todos. Assim encontra meios de agir de maneira efetiva contra o mundo feudal e patriarcal: para construir um ambiente social radicalmente novo, destinado a esvaziar de vez o velho mundo ou a destruí-lo. (...) Fausto se ergue enraivecido: por que os homens têm que deixar as coisas continuarem sendo como sempre têm sido? Não é já o momento de o homem afirmar-se contra a arrogante tirania da natureza, de enfrentar as forças naturais em nome do “livre espírito que protege todos os direitos”? Fausto começa a usar uma linguagem política pós-1789 num contexto que até então ninguém havia encarado como político. À medida que a nova visão de Fausto se desdobra, vemo-la retornar à vida. Agora, porém, suas visões assumem uma forma radicalmente nova: nada de sonhos e fantasias, nem sequer de teorias, mas programas concretos, planos operacionais para transformar a terra e o oceano. (...) De súbito a paisagem à sua volta se metamorfoseia em puro espaço. Ele esboça grandes projetos de recuperação para atrelar o mar a propósitos humanos: portos e canais feitos pela mão do homem, onde se movem embarcações repletas de homens e mercadorias; represas para irrigação em larga escala; verdes campos e florestas, pastagens e jardins, uma vasta e intensa agricultura; energia hidráulica para animar e sustentar as indústrias emergentes; pujantes instalações, novas cidades e vilas por construir – e tudo isso para ser criado a partir de uma terra desolada e improdutiva, onde seres humanos jamais sonharam viver. Enquanto desdobra seus planos, Fausto percebe que o demônio está atordoado e exausto. Ao menos uma vez ele não tem nada a dizer. Tempos atrás, Mefisto mencionara a visão de um cavaleiro veloz como paradigma do homem que se move pelos caminhos do mundo. Agora, contudo, seu protegido o ultrapassou: Fausto pretende mover o próprio mundo. Goethe sabe que a questão do desenvolvimento é necessariamente uma questão política. Os projetos de Fausto vão exigir não apenas um imenso capital, mas o controle sobre vastas extensões territoriais e um grande número de pessoas. Onde ele pode conseguir esse poder? Goethe não se identifica com nenhuma das opções políticas existentes e deseja passar depressa por essa parte. As alternativas são: de um lado, um fragmentário império multinacional que vem da Idade Média, dirigido por um imperador que é simpático, mas venal e inteiramente inepto; de outro lado, desafiando-o, uma gangue de pseudo-revolucionários, atraídos apenas pelo poder e a pilhagem, e respaldados pela Igreja, que Goethe vê como a força mais voraz e mais cínica de todas. (a idéia da Igreja como vanguarda revolucionária sempre pareceu forçada a muitos leitores, porém os eventos recentes do Irã – a revolução islâmica de Komeini – sugerem que Goethe sabia o que estava dizendo). Não devemos invectivar contra esse simulacro de revolução moderna esboçado por Goethe. Sua função básica é fornecer a Fausto e Mefisto um fácil instrumento racional para a barganha política que eles promovem: eles emprestam suas mentes e sua magia ao Imperador, para ajudá-lo a tornar seu próprio poder novamente sólido e eficiente. Este, em troca, lhes dará ilimitados direitos de desenvolver toda a região costeira, incluindo carta branca para explorar quaisquer trabalhadores de que necessitem e livrar-se de quaisquer nativos que encontrem no caminho. “Goethe não podia percorrer o rumo da revolução democrática”, escreve Lukács. As únicas forças subterrâneas em atividade aqui são as forças da moderna organização industrial. É de observar, também, que o Fausto de Goethe, ao contrário de muitos de seus sucessores, especialmente no século XX, não realiza nenhuma fascinante descoberta científica ou tecnológica: seus homens parecem usar as mesmas pás e enxadas que vinham sendo usadas há séculos. A chave do seu êxito é uma organização do trabalho visionária, intensa e sistemática. Ele exorta seus capatazes e inspetores, guiados por Mefisto, a “usar todos os meios disponíveis/para engajar multidões e multidões de trabalhadores./Incitem-nos com recompensas, ou sejam severos,/paguem-nos bem, seduzam ou reprimam!”. O ponto crucial é não desperdiçar nada nem ninguém, passar por cima de todas as fronteiras: não só a fronteira entre a terra e o mar, não apenas os limites morais tradicionais na exploração do trabalho, mas também o dualismo humano primário do dia e da noite. Todas as barreiras humanas e naturais caem diante da corrida pela produção e construção. Fausto festeja seu novo poder sobre as pessoas: trata-se, especificamente, para usar uma expressão de Marx, do poder sobre a força de trabalho. Uma só mente por milhares de mãos. (Fausto) ajudou a humanidade a assumir seus direitos sobre os elementos anárquicos. E é uma vitória coletiva que a humanidade poderá desfrutar, quando Fausto se for. Mas está convencido de que são as pessoas comuns, a massa de trabalhadores e sofredores, que obterão o máximo benefício dessa obra gigantesca. Ele substituiu uma economia exaurida e estéril por outra nova e dinâmica, que “abrirá espaço para muitos milhões/Viverem, não com segurança, mas com liberdade para agir”. Caminhando na terra, ao lado dos pioneiros do seu novo empreendimento, Fausto se sente mais à vontade do que já se sentira junto do povo simpático mas estreito de sua cidade natal. Estes, agora, são homens novos, tão modernos quanto o próprio Fausto. Emigrantes e refugiados de uma centena de vilas e vilarejos góticos – egressos da primeira parte do Fausto – eles aí chegaram à procura de ação, aventura, um ambiente no qual eles podem, como Fausto, sentir-se livres para agir, livremente ativos. Eles chegaram juntos para formar um novo tipo de comunidade: uma comunidade que não se concentra na repressão da livre individualidade para manter um sistema social fechado, mas sim na livre ação construtiva, comunitária, para proteger as fontes coletivas que permitem a cada indivíduo agir livremente. A medida que Fausto supervisiona seu trabalho, toda a região em seu redor se renova e toda uma nova sociedade é criada à sua imagem. Apenas uma pequena porção de terra da costa permanece como era antes. Esta é ocupada por Filemo e Báucia, um velho e simpático casal que aí está há tempo sem conta. Eles têm um pequeno chalé sobre as dunas, uma capela com um pequeno sino, um jardim repleto de tílias e oferecem ajuda e hospitalidade a marinheiros náufragos e sonhadores. (são) pessoas que estão no caminho – no caminho da história, do progresso, do desenvolvimento; pessoas que são classificadas e descartadas como obsoletas. Nessa altura, Fausto comete de maneira consciente seu primeiro ato mau. Convoca Mefisto e seus homens fortes e ordena-lhes que tirem o casal de velhos do caminho. Mefisto e sua unidade especial retornam na calada da noite com a boa notícia de que tudo estava resolvido. Fausto, de repente preocupado, pergunta para onde foi removido o velho casal – e vem a saber que a casa foi incendiada e eles foram mortos. Fausto vinha fingindo não só para outros mas para si mesmo, que podia criar um novo mundo com mãos limpas; ele ainda não está preparado para aceitar a responsabilidade sobre a morte e o sofrimento humano que abrem o caminho. Primeiro, firmou contrato com o trabalho sujo do desenvolvimento; agora lava as mãos e condena o executante da tarefa, tão logo esta é cumprida. É como se o processo de desenvolvimento, ainda quando transforma a terra vazia num deslumbrante espaço físico e social, recriasse a terra vazia no coração do próprio fomentador. É assim que funciona a tragédia do desenvolvimento Por que Fausto deve morrer agora? As razões oferecidas por Goethe se referem não somente à estrutura da segunda parte do Fausto, mas a toda a estrutura da história moderna. Ironicamente, assim que esse fomentador conseguiu destruir o mundo pré-moderno, destruiu também qualquer razão para continuar no mundo. Mas trata-se de um herói nitidamente moderno, cujo ferimento, a cegueira, apenas o impele e aos seus operários a concluir a tarefa rapidamente. O moderno desenvolvimento econômico e a evolução global da sociedade atingiram, por processo similar, o fim da estrada. A História trouxe-nos até um ponto em que “o bem-estar econômico é dado como certo”, não havendo mais nada significativo que fazer: “E aqui podemos perceber uma contradição interna do progresso. O progresso depende da ação do Homem Fáustico, cuja motivação básica é a vontade de poder. Mas, tendo o progresso chegado a prover um ambiente de suficiente segurança econômica para Todos os Homens, o ethos social daí resultante trabalha contra a transmissão do desejo de poder às novas gerações e, portanto, faz abortar o desenvolvimento do Homem Fáustico”. O rumor não evoca o fim do homem fáustico, mas sim a sua desumanização. É o seu preço a pagar por desumanizar a todos ao seu redor. A tragédia do Fausto, penso eu, reside justamente no consumo que a ideologia propaga sobre todos, irremediavelmente. Se num primeiro momento o fomentador tinha o controle, seu desdobramento significa que ele também se tornará um homo sacer. E sua morte poderá ser exibida sem nenhum pudor quando, dentre outros exemplos tão prosaicos, os communards de Paris erigirem sua comuna. Depois disso, outras ferramentas deverão ser produzidas para que o poder se consolide nas mãos de poucos. Preciso exemplificar melhor: pensemos nos moradores isolados do serão nordestino brasileiro hoje. Vivem na penúria da seca, desnutridos, sem condições mínimas de saúde, esgotados pela ausência de modernidade. Nesse sentido, a modernidade se apresenta como salvadora para as dramáticas condições de existência aparentemente fundamentadas no passado mais horroroso. Porém precisamos nos indagar de forma correta: como essas pessoas chegaram a essa situação? Já viviam assim desde sempre? A resposta é: quando as comunidades de sentido (o pequeno mundo) se estabeleceram nessas lonjuras inóspitas, geralmente comunidades oriundas de quilombos, se comparadas às que ainda hoje existem, então veremos como a vivência coletiva buscava equilíbrio, com múltiplas funções, essas comunidades existiram por séculos de forma autosustentada, sem produzir miséria, sem produzir destruição ambiental, sem produzir fome. O sistema, porém, um dia as alcançou (os coronéis, o exército em Canudos, etc.). Exatamente como aos caipiras da Paulistânia (a naçãozinha, segundo Antonio Cândido) . A destruição que daí adveio é o que vemos e entendemos como decadência. Portanto, a modernidade não pode ser equivalente a positividade e essa relativização deve ser igualmente pensada quanto aos direitos e ao poder. Kafka, em seu livro O Médico Rural , apresenta um conto que aqui faria todo o sentido: Relatório para uma academia, a parábola de um macaco que se humaniza e conclui a universidade. Destaco alguns trechos rápidos, embora ler o conto todo não tenha preço: Eminentes senhores da Academia: Conferem-me a honra de me convidar a oferecer à Academia um relatório sobre a minh pregressa vida de macaco. Não posso infelizmente corresponder ao convite nesse sentido. Quase cinco anos me separam da condição de símio. (...) Tenho medo de que não compreendam direito o que entendo por saída. Emprego a palavra no seu sentido mais comum e pleno. É intencionalmente que não digo liberdade. Não me refiro a esse grande sentimento de liberdade por todos os lados. Como macaco talvez eu o conhecesse e travei conhecimento com pessoas que têm essa aspiração. Mas no que me diz respeito, eu não exigia liberdade nem naquela época nem hoje. Dito de passagem: é muito freqüente que os homens se ludibriem entre si com a liberdade. E assim como a liberdade figura entre os sentimentos mais sublimes, também o ludíbrio correspondente figura entre os mais elevados. Muitas vezes vi nos teatros de variedades, antes da minha entrada em cena, um ou outro par de artistas às vontas com os trapézios lá no alto junto ao teto. Eles se arrojavam, balançavam, saltavam, voavam um para os braços do outro, um carregava o outro pelos cabelos presos nos dentes. “Isso também é liberdade humana”, eu pensava, “movimento soberano”. Ó derrisão da sagrada natureza! Nenhuma construção ficaria em pé diante da gargalhada dos macacos à vista disso. (...) Era tão fácil imigar s pessoas! Nos primeiros dias eu já sabia cuspir. Cuspimos então um na cara do outro; a única diferença era que depois eu lambia a minha e eles não lambiam a sua. O cachimbo eu logo fumei como um velho; se depois eu ainda comprimia o polegar no fornilho, a coberta inteira do navio se rejubilava; só não entendi durante muito tempo a diferença entre o cachimbo vazio e o cachimbo cheio. O que me causou mais esforço foi a garrafa de aguardente. O cheiro me atormentava; eu me forçava com todas as energias, mas passaram-se semanas antes que eu me dominasse. Curiosamente as pessoas levaram essas lutas interiores mais a sério do que qualquer coisa em mim. Não distingo as pessoas nem na minha lembraça, mas havia um que sempre voltava, sozinho ou com os camaradas, de dia, de noite, nas horas mais diferentes; colocava-se diante de mim com a garrafa e me dava aula. Ele não me compreendia, queria solucionar o enigma do meu ser. Desarrolhava devagar a garrafa e em seguida me fitava para verificar se eu havia entendido; concedo que sempre olhei para ele com uma atenção selvagem e atropelada; nenhum mestre de homem encontra em toda a volta da Terra um aprendiz de homem assim; depois que a garrafa estava desarrolhada, ele a erguia até a boca; eu a sigo com o olhar até a garganta; ele acena com a cabeça, satisfeito comigo, e coloca a garrafa nos lábios; encantado com o conhecimento gradativo, eu me coço aos guinchos de alto a baixo e de lado a lado, onde cabe coçar; ele se alegra, leva a garrafa à boca e bebe um trago; impaciente e desesperado para imitá-lo eu me sujo na jaula, o que por seu turno lhe causa grande satisfação; distanciando então a garrafa e num arremesso alcançando-a outra vez, ele a esvazia de um só trago, inclinado para trás numa atitude de exagero didático. Exausto com tamanha exigência não posso mais acompanhá-lo e fico pendurado frágil na grade enquanto ele encerra a aula teórica alisando a barriga e arreganhando os dentes num sorriso. Só agora começo o exercício prático. Já não estava esgotado demais pela aula teórica? Certamente: esgotado demais. Faz parte do meu destino. Apesar disso estendo a mão o melhor que posso para pegar a garrafa que me é oferecida; desarrolho-a trêmulo; com esse sucesso se apresentam aos poucos novas forças; ergo a garrafa – quase não há diferença do modelo original; levo-a aos lábios e – com asco, com asco, embora ela esteja vazia e apenas o cheiro a encha, atiro-a com asco ao chão. Para tristeza do meu professor, para tristeza maior de mim mesmo; nem com ele nem comigo mesmo eu me reconcilio por não ter esquecido – após jogar fora a garrafa – de passar a mão com perfeição na minha barriga e de arreganhar os dentes num sorriso. Com demasiada freqüência a aula transcorria assim. E para honra do meu professor ele não ficava bravo comigo; é certo que às vezes ele segurava o cachimbo aceso junto à minha pele até começar a pegar fogo em algum ponto que eu não alcançava, mas ele mesmo o apagava depois com a sua mão boa e gigantesca; não estava bravo comigo, percebia que lutávamos do mesmo lado contra a natureza do macaco e que a parte mais pesada ficava comigo. (...) Esses meus progressos! Essa penetração por todos os lados dos raios do saber no cérebro que despertava! Não nego: faziam-me feliz. Mas também admito: já então não os superestimava, muito menos hoje. Através de um esforço que até agora não se repetiu sobre a terra, cheguei à formação média de um europeu. Em si mesmo talvez isso não fosse nada, mas é alguma coisa, uma vez que me ajudou a sair da jaula e me propiciou essa saída especial, essa saída humana. Existe uma excelente expressão idiomática alemã: sich in die Büsche schlagen (desaparecer misteriosamente, cair fora); foi o que fiz, caí fora. Eu não tinha outro caminho, sempre supondo que não era possível escolher a liberdade. Se abranjo com o olhar minha evolução e sua meta até agora, nem me queixo nem me vejo satisfeito. As mãos nos bolsos das calças, a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa, estou metade deitado, metade sentado na cadeira de balanço e olho pela janela. Se vem uma visita, eu a recebo como convém. Meu empresário está sentado na ante-sala; à noite quase sempre há representação e tenho sucessos com certeza difíceis de superar. Se chego em casa tarde da noite, vindo de banquetes, sociedades científicas, reuniões agradáveis, está me esperando uma pequena chimpanzé semi-amestrada e eu me permito passar bem com ela à maneira dos macacos. Durante o dia não quero vê-la; pois ela tem no olhar a loucura do perturbado animal amestrado; isso só eu reconheço e não consigo suportá-lo. Seja como for, no conjunto eu alcanço o que queria alcançar. Não se diga qu o esforço não valeu a pena. No mais não quero nenhum julgamento dos homens, quero apenas difundir conhecimentos; faço tão-somente um relatório; também aos senhores, eminentes membros da Academia, só apresentei um relatório. “Para os taoistas, a vida boa é apenas a vida natural vivida com habilidade...Não há nada que diga que ela deva ser a mesma para todo mundo ou que deva estar em conformidade com a moralidade”. “É como nadar em um redemoinho, respondendo às correntes tal como vêm e vão. ‘Mergulho com o influxo e emerjo com o refluxo, sigo o Tao da água e não imponho a ela minha visão egóica. É assim que permaneço à tona’, diz o Chuang-Tzu”